Little secrets
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Éste es su pequeño secreto... espero que no sean ustedes quienes ventilen lo que tanto han tardado en construír.


**D****eclaimer**: POT no me pertenece… pero Ryoma si ò.ó

Pues las normas son las de siempre xD

**A****dvertencias: ****P**ues no muchas º¬º es un OOC!

**n/a: **One-shot, espero reviews, es un Ryo—x—Saku creó que está de más decirlo OωO.

Aquí les va mi Fics!

Lιттlε sεcrεтs

**By****Gaara.maniaka**

Cállate Echizen! – la voz resonó por todo el salón, alumnos mirando expectantes _otra _ discusión del dúo Ryuzaki v/s Echizen, y un bufido de exasperación por lo recién acontecido rompió la ya tensa atmosfera –

Deja de joder Ryuzaki¿Es que acaso no ves que quiero dormir? – así se basaban, se picaban mutuamente para luego no parar en _horas_ –

¡Ténemos que hacer el trabajo idiota!, esta vez no haré tu parte – la voz iracunda pero no por eso menos dulce surco por todo el salón, estaba todos completamente acostumbrados, desde el regreso del menor de los Echizen que Ryoma no dejaba de molestar a la pobre muchacha, que por casualidad se había vuelto más hermosa, pero no por eso menos tímida pero había que decir algo que _Echizen__ la sacaba de las casillas fácilmente_ y ahí estaban de nuevo en el salón, discutiendo como todos los días, parecían dos críos cuando estaban así –

Estúpido , ególatra, egoísta descerebrado – masculló por lo bajo cuando se dio por vencida la menor de los Ryuzaki, pero había un pequeño inconveniente con eso _Ryoma siempre la escuchaba_ –

Descerebrada tú que todavía no sabes Inglés – golpe bajo, todos sabían que la menor de los Ryuzaki no se llevaba bien con los idiomas, más nunca le habían tocado el tema, un aura oscura envolvió a la pequeña Sakuno que ya no era tan pequeña, y al parecer hasta el mismísimo Ryoma temió por su vida –

¿Qué dijiste? – Murmuro tranquilamente, demasiado, sus compañeros de trabajo quien en ese momento eran Tomoka, Horio y Kachiro tragaron fuerte mientras lentamente dejaban al joven príncipe junto a _la pequeña__ e inocente Sakuno_ –

Hn – volteó al otro lado importándole poco lo que hiciera, más ya estaba preparado para otro diluvio de insulto –

¡Si serás marica! – Ryoma volteó fijando sus furiosos orbes dorados en ella, _todo_ Seigaku _conocía que Ryoma_ soportaba todo tipo de insultos, menos el _marica _nadie cuestionaban la hombría del príncipe, más por temor de por saber su inclinación sexual –

¿A quién le dices marica?, o es que acá--… - La palabras de Ryoma fueron cortadas por un montón de lápices lanzados hasta su persona mientras los alumnos miraban ya eso como un acto de total comunión escolar¡ya tenían diez y siente años! Deberían portarse como tal –

Bastardo engreído – mascullo _pero __ Sakuno_ mientras lanzaba más cosas hacía el portador de los orbes más hermosos que pudo haber visto.

Y así como todas las mañanas comenzaron a pelarse, ella le lanzaba sillas mesas y este mascullaba su nombre mientras las evitaba y le lanzaba los cuadernos y lapiceras, las sillas caían hacía el patio a la vista de todos, más hasta el mismísimo director de la famosa institución Seishun Gakuen tomaba el caso como perdido, los profesores ya no los castigaban, _no tenía__n__ como_ ni hacían el burdo intento del que se llevarán mejor, era impresionante Ryuzaki Sakuno paso de amarlo a _¿odiarlo?_ _mientras que__ Ryoma_ el paso de no hablarle _¿hasta prestarle atención a lo más mínimo?_ .

Los Titulares el Club de tenis miraban como Ryoma le lanzaba las pelotas de Tenis a Sakuno en la cabeza con el fin de molestarla en el entrenamiento y esta se dedicaba a aflojarle el acorde de la raqueta haciendo que esta se rompiera y nadie hizo nada _como siempre. _

Ambos ya cansados de todas sus estúpidas jugarretas descansaban, pero a su manera, Ryoma le amarraba el pelo a Sakuno a la reja mientras estaña sentados mientras esta le amarraba los cordones uno a la reja y el otro al zapato, resultado, Sakuno se tuvo que cortar un poco el pelo mientras decía insultos a Ryoma mientras que este simplemente al pararse y caminar riéndose de la pequeña Sakuno se dio de bruces contra el suelo golpeándose la nariz y sangrando, ambos mascullaban su nombre hasta el infiero ¿Y los Titulares?, negaban con la cabeza la espantosa escena y como no llego la hora de irse del Instituto.

Lo único que nadie entendía era ¿Por qué ambos siempre se iban juntos?, la razón era muy sencilla, sus casas que _demasiado _ cerca. Y todos veían como ambos marchaban insultándose y empujándose, _ por último se hacen compañía _ murmuro Suichiro Oishi al ver al titular número uno de Seigaku irse con la pequeña Ryuzaki.

Ya trascurrido un camino amplio yéndose por el camino largo _pero nadie sabí__a de su pequeño secreto._

Ambos miraban a los lados buscando indicio de algún alumno de Seigaku para luego suspirar cansados dirigiéndose a la plaza más cercana, pero ahora tomados de la mano –

¿Te dolió la caída? – pronuncio dulcemente Sakuno mientras ambos se sentaban en la banca junto a Ryoma más apacible –

Algo, me las tendrás que pagar – dijo malicioso mientras se acercaba a ella y la colocaba entre sus piernas como a él le gustaba _por__ que se amaban en secreto __–_

Tú te pasaste me cortaste el cabello – dijo haciendo un puchero que le pareció encantador al joven tenista –

Te dije el otro día que estaba demasiado largo – le informo mientras la apretaba más a su pecho, gozaba estando así con su novia –

Vamos a casa, tengo sueño – murmuro la pequeña de los Ryuzaki, Ryoma solo asintió mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la joven novia, quien al solo hecho de posar sus labios supo el por qué hacía todo, ella era demasiado inocente para sufrir las miradas de envidia de las arpías escolares. Un beso tierno lleno de un amor escondido por parte de ambos y de cierta manera un tanto libidinoso por no poder completar lo que sucedió la noche anterior…

_"En otras horas, que __Echizen__ la sacaba de las casillas fácilmente, pero… Ryoma siempre la escuchaba a la pequeña e inocente Sakuno._

_Todo __Seigaku__ conocía a Ryoma, pero Sakuno no tenía como odiarlo. Mientras que Ryoma prestaba atención a lo más mínimo como siempre y eso era demasiado._

_"Por__ último se hacen compañía" murmuro un titular, pero nadie sabía de su pequeño secreto… que se amaban en silencio" _

**x****--L****ι****ттl****ε**** s****ε****c****r****ε****т****s --****x**

* * *

**I**nocente fics xD

Espero sus reviews!

Y pásense por My Profile para votar!

**G****aa****ra.mania****k****a**


End file.
